Vision of Dying
by cowakasha
Summary: Shredder is greatly distraught when his once-called daughter, Karai learned the truth and betrayed him. He locked her away in a dungeon, wanting to find another way to ruin Hamato Yoshi's life. Not only is he torturing the rat by trapping his daughter, but now he has the ultimate plan to torment his greatest enemy and make him suffer. Once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Oroku Saki stared out of the glass window as the rain droplets splashed against it. Karai—the one he once called daughter—would share these silent moments of observing the dark weather with him. But now she knew the truth. He would now do these quiet moments of solitude alone. At the reminder of Karai, his gloved hands clenched tightly. Anger welled through him, making him punch the glass. It shattered immediately as his knuckles met contact with the reflector.

The large doors opened moments later as he pulled his arm back into the building. Loud, bulky footsteps vibrated through the flooring. Just by the sound of it, Shredder could tell it was his trustworthy second-in-command, Tiger Claw.

"Master Shredder," he kneeled down behind him, bowing his head. Shredder didn't respond. He sustained his gaze on the broken glass wall. Rain splattered on the ground, some even on the armor protecting his leg. He could hear the tiger rising to his feet. "The prisoner has been fed. Bradford's patrol has spotted the turtles on the northern side of the Byrely Building."

Nodding his head, Shredder stared over his shoulder. He stared at the tiger's yellow eyes, forcing him to continue. The tiger was not intimidated by the cold gaze, his voice still clear and loud. "The night before, I have heard the turtles speaking about the girl. The blue one mostly. The others are hesitant to, but he is persistent," Tiger Claw informed.

Shredder had heard much of Leonardo, the leader of the turtles. He had heard that he was the one who fought with the most honor. And more importantly, the most skill. Leonardo was the one who had taken Hamato Yoshi's training seriously. This could mean that the rat was close to this turtle. _It would be nice to have another student... Perhaps another child. _This gave Shredder the _perfect_ plan.

Tiger Claw made no noise whatsoever. He knew this is what his master does when brainstorming. At last, the man wearing the Kuro Kabuto locked gazes with the tiger once more. "Tiger Claw, I would like the turtle known as Leonardo brought here immediately," Shredder told the tiger, but didn't explain why. At first, Tiger Claw was appalled at such an order. The turtle worked with _Hamato Yoshi_. The _enemy_. But he knew better than to question Shredder's order. Giving him a respectful dip of his head, he turned to order the other soldiers.

As the doors closed, Shredder stared out of the window once more. This was the perfect idea.

* * *

The turtles jumped from rooftop to rooftop, doing their daily evening patrol. The New York sky was already dark, the stars shining brightly. Most of that light was the light pollution caused by the luminous appearance of Times Square. Loud chants echoed through the air as the brothers stared at it for multiple seconds.

"Alright guys, nothing's happening. Let's pack up and get back home," Leo announced after several more seconds. The brothers sighed in relief, wanting to be out of the cold air. It was quite frigid for such a mild day. They'd expect for their body temperatures to heated as well, since their patrols required brisk movements.

As Leo began to walk to edge of the rooftop, he stopped. "Wait a minute guys..." he crossed his arm over his body to reach for his sword's handle. "I think we're being followed."

At that warning, his brothers took their weapons out. Raph raised his sai in preparation for a fight. This excited him, his blood boiling in enthusiasm. "About time for some action!" he wore a confident smirk, eager to bust some heads.

Footbots surrounded the turtles moments later, their larger weapons raised high. At the sound of Leo's kiai, the brothers separated, slicing, kicking, and attacking wildly. After all these months, the Footbots became an easier target. Leo sliced through one with a large mace. He was given a clear view of the edge of the rooftop. A small growl was heard, then yellow eyes flashed open. Tiger Claw.

The muscular mutant leapt from the shadows, drawing his large sword. He held it sideways as he made a broad stance. Leo crossed both swords into an X shape, gritting his teeth as the adversary. Tiger Claw was one of the most difficult opponents he's ever went against. After all the training he has been through, the tiger still referred to him as "cub".

Now it was time to prove him wrong.

Leo yelled loudly, raising both katana. Tiger Claw roared, running at him. Their swords clashed together. Tiger Claw's greater strength was making it harder for Leo to balance. His arms started to tremble. He had to make a move before the tiger could inflict serious damage.

The one sword forced the turtle to one knee. He groaned, trying to shift the sword at least sideways. But Tiger Claw's greater power was too difficult to overcome. He felt his other knee touch the ground, but Leo gasped and moved it up. His brothers yelled worriedly at him, only for Shredder's other mutants to take them on.

Tiger Claw chuckled darkly at the helpless turtle. "Not only are you skills of a cub, but your strength is too, turtle."

His large knee lifted, knocking Leo's chin. His katanas left his grasp as he collapsed on the rooftop. Blurring yells surrounded him, but he could barely hear as his vision was dimming as well. He shook his head, getting back to his feet. Raising his feet, he narrowed his eyes in concentration.

Tiger Claw sheathed his sword, amused by his condition, yet so intent on becoming victorious. Leo threw the first punch, in which Tiger Claw dodged with ease at his slow attack. The turtle's shell was facing him. Quickly, he back kicked Tiger Claw's spine. He snarled in surprise at the weak turtle's power. At his size, Leo's immediate alley was speed.

As he raced to face his opponent, Leo snatched up one sword. Tiger Claw grabbed his guns, shooting at various directions the turtle ran in. Ice flew straight towards Leo. Gripping his sword, he raised it and blocked. While he was doing that, ice smacked the back of his shell. He hit the ground hard, groaning as he did so.

Tiger Claw snarled, lifting the turtle's arm. The turtle was down. Or so he thought. Flashing his eyes open, he kicked the tiger's face, rolling onto the ground. He ran and attempted to kick at him once more, but Tiger Claw was prepared. He took both of his legs, smacking him into the ground. Pain churned in his body. Leo groaned, but Tiger Claw smacked him into the ground numerous times before Leo was unconscious. The tiger lifted the pathetic turtle up, smirking in satisfaction.

Slinging him over his shoulder, he yelled, "We have what we've came for. Let's go!"

Bradford, Xever, and Baxter obeyed the tiger, following him as he fled with the leader in blue. Raph yelled, "No, Leo!" He growled angrily, turning to his brother. "We have to go after him, guys!"

They were already out of range, many yards away. "Raph, no," he gripped his brother's shoulder. "We can't take on all four of them alone. We're already wore out. Besides, without a leader, we have no plan. We have to go back and tell Splinter."

Raph wanted to smack his brother just for saying that. Why did they want Leo anyway? Shredder could kill him. "No, we have to—"

Mikey looked at his older brother with round, sad eyes. "Donnie's right, dude. We can't just go to Shredder's place without sensei knowing. What if we all are killed?"

Reluctantly, Raph glared at the ceiling. He lifted the fallen katana of his older brother, closing his eyes painfully. Angrily, he slammed his sai down, panting heavily for many moments. Mikey took a step forward, wanting to comfort his brother. But Donnie knew that even the slightest of affection was not what Raph wanted. He tugged on his little brother's shoulder, looking down sadly himself. They were all saddened of the loss. What did Shredder want with him?

* * *

Tiger Claw slammed the turtle down. Leo glared at him, his arms tied up in chains. Before him was the Shredder, gazing out of the stormy window. "We have gotten the turtle, Master Shredder," Tiger Claw announced.

Leo stared with frightened eyes. What did they want? As the Shredder turned around, staring at him, Leo narrowed his eyes and snarled. His gauntlet unsheathed, and he rested them under his chin.

"This will hurt only a little, turtle."


	2. Chapter 2

The lair was quiet. Donnie had explained the story to April and Casey, while Raph and Mikey dealed with Splinter. Raph told his sensei that he would retrieve his brother. But the rat ordered him not to. That mission would only bring his sons to their demise. The three were all Splinter had left.

When the news was brought to April, she was deeply saddened by the loss of her friend—like her brother. Casey was too; Leo promised to show Jones some of his "awesome ninja skills". April's blue eyes welled up in tears as she began to sniffle. Casey looked down sadly at the loss of his friend as Donnie pulled April into a sympathetic hug.

Mikey and Raph exited the dojo, where Splinter remained in, taking in the tragic news. It was not long ago that Karai captured him. But she didn't have the mind of the Shredder. Now that Shredder was targeting Leonardo, possibly even the other turtles, he would not stop until he did. Splinter strolled across the dojo, towards the shelf that grasped onto the family portrait taken over fifteen years ago. He took the frame in his four-fingered pink hand, stroking his thumb over Miwa's face before his eyes trailed over to his beautiful wife, Tang Shen.

"First our daughter... Now my son," he whispered to image, as if his wife were before him. As he settled the picture down, he released an anguished exhale. He slowly trudged out of the dojo, into the living room. Everyone was taking in the dreadful revelation. Splinter stared at his sons with a discouraged expression. His long ears fell down atop of his narrow head as he made his way into his smartest son, Donatello's lab. He examined the picture frames sprawled across the wall. From when they first went topside, to their latest missions. A small smile formed on his face as he stared at how much his sons have grown.

His orange eyes landed on one picture. It was one of Splinter and Leonardo, smiling at the camera Michelangelo snapped at them while they were sparring. His took the frame in his pink hands, remembering the fond moments he and his oldest son had. Folding his hand into the other behind his back, he left the lab.

As he entered the dojo, he gently placed the picture right next to his family portrait. Splinter knew he couldn't allow this feeling to consume him completely. If he did, he would put all of his sons in danger. Sighing sadly, he hung his head, trekking toward his room.

* * *

Shredder's gauntlet lay under Leo's chin. The turtle breathed slowly, nervous that his life was in danger. But he kept his gaze angered. That he was not afraid of Shredder. Removing his gauntlet from his chin, he touched the side of his head. Leo's breathing became quicker. Now it was hard to hide his fear. This man was going to kill him in cold blood.

The blade swiped across Leo's face. Immediately as the weapon was in contact with his skin, he blacked out. Blood gushed onto the flooring as the turtle toppled over. Shredder stared down at the unconscious mutant. Drips of blood remained on his gauntlet, but he retracted the blade back into his sheathe. Tiger Claw wasn't fazed by what he just witnessed. The turtle had gotten what he deserved. Or what Master Shredder believed he did.

"Tiger Claw, bring him to the medics immediately. When he awakens, tell him he was influenced by the mutagen." Shredder commanded him.

Tiger Claw bowed, lifting the senseless mutant. Leaving the room, he brought him to the medics, explaining the command Shredder had given him. The medics nodded, getting to work instantly, patching up his gushing wound.

* * *

Karai moved the small piece of metal forward and backward, in an attempt to dent the thick metal that kept her locked in this dungeon. She was going to escape. And when she did, she would end Shredder for all of those years he lied to her.

_I should've believed in Leo... _Angry thoughts tumbled in her mind. _You needed to see it for yourself. Stop blaming yourself. Just get out of here..._

The slamming gates made Karai jump. She crawled back into the corner, stuffing the coin into her mouth and wrapping her arms around her knees. She remembered to steadily breathe. The more nervous she appeared, the more suspicious Shredder would get.

She felt a warm feeling on her skin. Shredder was watching her. "I supposed you were hoping that the turtles would save you," he growled. Usually he would come around to give Karai some small pep talks on how he "did what he _had_ to do". But this one sounded aggressive. Shredder was angry. This was a talk to intimidate. To make her _scared_. "The only turtle who even had an interest in rescuing you is now being tended to. Because you are too foolish and immature to understand my decision and act as my daughter, Karai."

Her eyes widened at his words. They were planning to save her? She exhaled deeply, in a fearful manner. "Leonardo will now act as my son," he said darkly. "And you will stay in this place to rot. Even if you do understand my decision... It's too late."

Karai couldn't stand these words. Spitting the coin out, she stuffed it in her purple belt before spinning around in outrage. "I will never understand your decision! How stupid do you think I am? You come in here, saying 'Hey, even though I killed your mother and lied to you all your life, that's okay, right?' Wrong. You don't get it. You're nothing but a coward, _Oroku Saki_." She said his real name rather than calling him father. Which he deserved. He deserved to know how much resentment she was feeling. He deserved to know how much she was going to end him.

Shredder narrowed his eyes at his former daughter. If she wasn't behind bars, he would smack her across the face. A punishment the child deserved. He made a low growling noise. But this didn't panic Karai. She knew how he looked when he was angry. She grew up with this man. No... She grew up with this _monster_.

"You need discipline, child!" Shredder snarled at her, his helmet clinging against the bar. Karai's eyes flared fiercely, her teeth gritting. Shredder pulled away, standing straight. "But I will not be the one to teach you it," he said, turning his back.

"Why, because you're a coward?" she spat at him.

A sly smirk stretched across his covered lips. "Because my newest son, Leonardo will be the one to teach you."


	3. Chapter 3

The medics were able to patch up the wound. It had been a day since the turtle had came into Shredder's lair. They had fixed him up as much as they could. But blood couldn't be added in him. They had no mutant turtle blood to put inside. Unless they could get some from the other living mutant turtles. As one of the assistant medics told the lead medic of this idea, they responded, "He will live."

It took at least an hour before the ocean-colored eyes of Leonardo opened. He squinted as the bright light beamed down on him. He groaned, sitting up. The medics stared in relief at the turtle. But Leo had no idea what was going on. In fact, he didn't know _who_ he was.

"We are so relieved you are—" the lead medic began, only to be silenced by Leo's hand around their neck. He pulled them threateningly close to his face.

"Where am I?" he growled.

The doors opened, and a hand reached out, prying his hand off of the medic's throat. "Leonardo... You are alright." A strange man said. He wore a helmet on his head, with one eye a brownish color, the other obviously blind. Leo jumped off of the table holding him up, putting his fists up defensively. "Settle down. I am your father. I would never bring harm to you."

Leo vaguely remembered this man. Did he call him father? "Medics, leave us," the man ordered. Directly, they left the room, sharing murmured words. As the room was emptied, leaving only Leo with the strange man who claimed himself as "father", he stretched an arm out to touch his shoulder. "You are my son, Leonardo."

Many thoughts tumbled throughout his mind. Staring down, he caught a glimpse of a green coloring. Shock rippled throughout. He lifted his hands, only seeing three fingers. The man seemed confused by his fearful expression. Leo stumbled his way over to the medical supplies, lifting a reflective object. That was when he saw his face. He was a turtle.

"Leonardo, are you alright?" the man asked worriedly.

"N-no..." he panted. "W-why am I a turtle?"

His so-called father slowly walked over to him, resting his hand on his shoulder once more. "It's alright, my son. There is this strange substance called mutagen. You had an accident and met contact with it. It put you in a coma for a few days. Have you lost your memory as well?"

Leo felt a traumatic hole open up inside of him. How could he forget about his own father. He closed his eyes, looking back in his reflection. "I'm a freak, father!" he tossed the tool away, turning his back—or shell—to him.

"No, my son. You are still the same boy I have raised. The same young man I have taught all of these years. And the same man who will help me end Hamato Yoshi..." his father growled.

"Hamato... Yoshi?"

"Leonardo... Why you must remember the man who killed your mother. The man who started this dreadful feud," the man said.

Leo heard of that name before. _Hamato Yoshi_. The name was oddly familiar. "Yes..." he whispered. "I do. I know Hamato Yoshi."

"You do?" his father asked.

"Yes... Only the name, though, father," Leo said. "I wish I remembered more."

His father nodded. "Well, Leonardo. He is no man. Now he has become a freak. A mutant rat." At the name 'freak' Leo frowned. Was he being referred to as a freak? "His disciples are the reason why you have become a turtle yourself. His disciples are ninja turtles... They had ambushed you and turned you this way. Not only have they taken your mother, but your humanity."

"What?" Leo snarled. "Where are they?"

"Calm down," his father calmly said. "You will have your revenge. But we must get you back into shape. I have assigned you to the advanced class, training with my second-in-command, Tiger Claw. With the proper skills, you will end Hamato and the turtles."

Leo nodded in agreement.

"But first... Let me get you proper attire." He left the room for a few minutes before returning with a black mask. It covered his eyes, but he could see through the holes created in them. His father handed him a scarf, this time red. Leo decided to put that around his neck area to prevent injury.

As he was geared up with a black katana strap, holding the Foot Clan symbol with it as well as having frontal plate armor and retractable blades, he nodded to his father.

"This feels... _right_," he gave his father a smirk.

"It does," his father chuckled.

"Thank you, father. For reminding me of who I am," Leo told him.

"Of course, my son. But for respect, I suggest you call me Master Shredder in front of the Clan," he explained.

Leo bowed respectfully, saying, "Of course, _Master _Shredder."


End file.
